The Concert
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: This will he a Riaura fic. Laura and Riker are the same age. I am Laura Marano. I'm now 28. I can't have kids, so my ex-fiancee just left me.I went to a concert one night and it changed my life forever.


Summary: this will be a Riaura fic. Laura and Riker are the same age.

I am Laura Marano. I'm now 28. I can't have kids, so my ex-fiancée just left me. I went to a concert one night and it changed my life forever.

"Hey, Raini" I said walking into her room. We shared an apartment.

"Hey, All, ready to see R5, tonight."

"Yeah, I can't believe we're in the front row, and we have meet and greet tickets."

"Yeah, this is awesome." I was a bit sad. My engagement was broken off, because I was told I can't have kids.

"Hey, Laura. I know you're sad but no need to give that jerked satisfaction. It's not your fault this happened. "

"Right, well we need to get ready for the concert."

At the arena.

I was wearing a black strapless gown, I had in gold hoop earrings and and a silver ring on my right hand.

My clutch was purple to match my heels. I had my favorite R5 thirty on top of my dress.

We were seeing R5, in Vancouver.

We were actually staying in a hotel we live in Los Angeles.

The started to play. I recognized song was Smile. (I don't own it.)

End of the concert ...

"Raini, that was awesome. Thanks for this."

"Anything for my gal."

"Well Time to head to the Meet & Greet."

"Yeah, I want to get my shirt signed." Raini said.

Yeah, I was wearing her shirt.

"Let's go."

We got there

We were the last ones in line.

"Do u have the paper for Riker, if he takes your question."

"Sadly, yes I do. Can't I know what it says?"

"No where's the fun in that?"

"There is none."

"Exactly. Here, Oh my here he comes."

"Oh hush you." I snapped.

"You?" Riker pointed at me.

"Here my friend dared me to give you this." I handed him the paper. He chuckled. He threw the paper away. He pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"The paper said 'Can I have your shirt.' "

"Raini, really?"

"Don't Judge. Your expression was really funny."

"Ugh..."

"Give the second."

"Fine"

"Riker, she wants you to have this other paper."

He chuckled again. I wonder what that paper said.

"Raini?" I asked concerned.

"You really want to do what's on the paper?" He asked surprised. I'm kind of worried.

"Yes... No...you know what the hell. Go for it."

He leaned forward. My breath hitched.

His lips were soft against mine. He was persistent. He pressed harder and I kissed back, with as much fervor. His tongue slipped against my lips. He was begging for entrance. I granted him it. I mean who wouldn't want to be kissed by Riker Lynch.

His tongue slid inside and was massaging mine. We began our fight. He obviously won Dominance . It went on.

He broke the kiss with an obvious smirk.

"Wow..." He chuckled.

"Wow..." He copied me.

"You're a good kisser."

"Thank you, Thank you, a Thank you very much."

"Wow, Elvis Presley. That's a cliché."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Raini gone. My phone buzzed.

From: Raini

Hey I met up with Calum , Just now. We going out to a bar, then to his place. Sorry to leave you. Take a cab. I have to go. Have a nice time with Riker. That kiss was something, even though I left in the middle. Sorry again.

Luv u, Raini.

"And there goes my ride." I muttered. Or so I thought.

"What happened to your ride? "Riker asked.

"My friend ditched and went out with her boyfriend." I responded.

"Oh, we'll you could always come home. With us." I looked around we were just standing in the aisle, everyone left.

"No you don't have to do that. I can get a cab. Or I could uber."

"No, it's not right. I mean it's 2 am."

"You sure, the band won't mind. I mean I don't think they'd appreciate a sort of fangirl coming to their hotel with them."

"Well, you should come. Everybody , bringing someone , well except for Rydel and Ratliff, they're bringing each other to the hotel room."

"Oh my god, Rydellington is real."

"Yeah, just don't tell them I said so." He laughed.

"Come on. They'll think I was kidnapped, if I'm not backstage soon."

"Oh my gosh, here's your shirt."

"Nag, keep it."

"No I couldn't you'll get cold."

"Nah, I have extra in my dressing room."

"Okay." I gushed. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards his dressing room.

"We're here. They're probably waiting in the limo." I heard a ringtone.

"Speaking of the devils."

"Hello."

"Hey Riker where the hell are you?"

"I'm with a friend, I will be at the limo in 15."

"Fine hurry."

"Okay."

"Bye." He hung up and grabbed a random shirt.

"Lets go." I have to admit I was kinda disappointed that he covered up.


End file.
